Recent years have seen progress in the development of communication systems that adopt base stations for Femtocells directed toward improving the quality of communication areas.
A Femtocell base station is a compact wireless base station that covers a limited communication area on the order of several tens of meters in radius, that is installed in an interior such as a residence or office, and that has the object of covering an interior communication area. Such a Femtocell base station thus enables an improvement in the communication quality of a communication area that cannot be covered by an existing macrocell base station. In addition, a Femtocell base station can also cover a communication area without incurring the costs entailed in establishing the infrastructure for a macrocell base station.
To date, systems have been developed in which a Femtocell base station is installed in an interior such as a residence or office and only specific subscriber users (UE: User Equipment) connect to a core network by way of the Femto-network that has the Femtocell base station (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).